


the ideal cut

by weelikewon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Barber Mingyu, Gen, Gyuhao, Oneshot, Slice of Life, hairstylist mingyu, im bad at tagging, is this fluff lmao i dont know, minghao is done, mingyu a mullet enthusiast, mullet stan mingyu, small junhui cameo, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 02:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weelikewon/pseuds/weelikewon
Summary: Mingyu wonders why the mullet guy kept on lingering outside his shop and now he found out why.





	the ideal cut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [r.i.p minghao's mullet](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=r.i.p+minghao%27s+mullet).



> omg this is literally my first writing ive ever posted here. i really did this out of boredom. i suck at english so im really sorry if there are mistakes here and there! hope you enjoy this little oneshot!

Mingyu scrolls through his Twitter timeline in boredom but laughs occasionally when he sees a Momo makeover meme. It's three in the evening when he hears a familiar chime at the door.

Oh, it’s the stranger that has been roaming outside his shop for a few days now. He has a soft hazelnut brown hair up to his neck, longer than the boy haircuts Mingyu usually gives to his customers. The stranger’s long luscious mullet makes Mingyu feel curious about how soft it actually is, or how rough and dry it is after all that dyeing.

The first time the mullet guy passed his shop, the guy was holding an iced latte from the Starbucks across Mingyu’s shop. The guy looked inside the shop from outside the window then left.

During the second time, he brought a friend along and it turned out that the friend (Mingyu figured out that they were both Chinese) wanted to dye his hair grey and the mullet guy was just there to accompany his friend. And after some serious snooping, Mingyu found out the mullet guy's name is Minghao.

The next day, Minghao actually went inside the shop alone and looked through the prices and haircuts Mingyu has to offer. He scanned the shop for a minute, passed Mingyu a small smile then left the shop again.

This time, the mullet guy walks inside the shop and Mingyu suddenly feels like his shop turned into a runway. The guy is wearing a simple baby blue cardigan and jeans but whew he rocks the casual style just fine. 

Minghao went up to Mingyu and without saying anything, Mingyu leads him to an empty chair. Mingyu secretly hopes that the mullet guy came here to dye his hair black. Mingyu really wants to see Minghao rock that hairstyle right in front of his eyes.

“I want to get my mullet cut.”

“Y-you what?” Mingyu stutters. His hopes and dreams crumble like bits of crisp bacon.

Minghao looks at Mingyu through the mirror and says firmly, “I would like to get my hair cut. From here to here.” He uses his index finger to point at the bottom of his neck to the top of his neck.

“But why? You look amazing in that mullet.”

Minghao frowns his eyebrows. “And what makes you think that?”

“I saw you a couple of times and I have to say, you might be the only one that can rock that kind of mullet.” Mingyu never complimented someone that seriously but he is so genuine with this one. “And with your fashion style, you can take over the world.”

Okay maybe that was a little bit overboard. Mingyu internally facepalms himself for saying such a thing to his customer. A customer can do whatever they want to their hair but Mingyu just couldn't understand this customer.

The ends of Minghao's lips lift up a bit. “Thank you for the compliment but I already made up my mind. I had this mullet for a while so I wanted to do something for a change.”

“Okay it’s totally none of my business but did something happen to you recently? You know, what really makes you want to chop off that beautiful hair?” Mingyu makes grand gestures to show his point.

“Nothing, I just wanted to cut it. That’s all.” Minghao squints at the mirror and reads off Mingyu’s nametag. “Just do your job, Mingyu.”

Mingyu thinks long and hard. “Okay how about we dye your hair black instead of cutting it?" Mingyu proposes. “It’s such a waste that you are giving away this baby because of your impulsive actions.”

Minghao lets out a small sigh. He didn’t know getting his hair cut might be one of the hardest things to do this week. “It’s not an impulsive action, Mingyu. I thought you noticed that I’d frequently visited this shop before this. Plus I already had that black mullet before.”

There’s a long quiet silence. Mingyu thinks this is stupid. Minghao thinks this is exhausting. “Just cut it before I leave this place.” Minghao rolls his eyes and glares at Mingyu through his bangs.

Frightened that Minghao might just take the scissors from the shelf and stabs Mingyu's chest at that moment, Mingyu quickly takes a clean cape from the cupboard to protect Minghao’s front from the hair debris. Mingyu picks a pair of suitable scissors to cut that gorgeous mullet in front of him. His hand shakes nervously and snips a bit of the hair. Mingyu nearly tears up. 

Minghao closes his eyes in attempt to calm down his anger towards his annoying barber. He just wants to get a haircut and go. He has an important assignment to finish at home. When he opens his eyes, he finds out that Mingyu has been weeping while cleaning the back of his neck with a towel. 

“D-do you want to wash y-your h-hair?” Mingyu hiccups in the middle of asking and wipes his tears using the back of his hand. Taken aback, Minghao weakly replies, “S-sure.”

Mingyu leads him to the back of the shop and makes Minghao sit at the chair with his head at the edge of the sink. Mingyu pours a generous amount of shampoo on his palms and lathers it at Minghao’s hair. The weeping starts to become louder and Minghao is worried for the guy. “Are you okay?”

Mingyu clears his throat, “Yeah, I’m fine. Your hair is just so soft.” He softly whispers the last part it's barely audible if Minghao didn't pay attention. Mingyu finishes rinsing Minghao’s hair and wraps Minghao's head with a towel. Then, he proceeds with drying Minghao's hair with a hairdryer. 

Minghao is really satisfied with the outcome. He admits that the mullet is the best hairstyle he ever had so far but all of his friends said that they couldn’t remember the time when Minghao had short hair so he decided to cut it for a new look. Minghao ruffles through his now dry hair and notices Mingyu has a sad frown on his face. Minghao turns his chair around and faces Mingyu. 

He stands up and bows a little. “Thank you for the haircut. I really liked it.” Minghao gives his best smile. Mingyu looks up for a second and replies back with a small welcome.

“You know what, if you really want to see my black mullet, I can show you some of my pictures.” He kindly offers.

Mingyu’s face lightens up a like a rising sun from the east and says, “Really?” He looks so excited like a puppy welcoming his owner that just came back from work. Minghao smiles at the cute reaction and takes out his phone to scroll down his gallery. He shows a few pictures to Mingyu and he swears he never saw someone’s grin so blindingly shining. Minghao wonders which dentist Mingyu goes to.

Mingyu looks at the pictures a little bit too long and he turns his face to Minghao. “You look so cool in these photos. Can we be friends?” 

Minghao coos inside and can't help but let out a small laugh. This Mingyu guy is too cute, he wants to adopt him. “Yeah sure.”

Minghao pays for his haircut and also leaves a number on Mingyu’s phone.

**Author's Note:**

> omg so what did you guys think of it? i suck at writing but i just want to write something about the god-tier mullet look. do leave comments if you guys want to. thank you for reading!


End file.
